Shiv'kala
Shiv'kala was an antagonist introduced in the Babylon 5 episode "The Fall of Centauri Prime". He was portrayed by Wayne Alexander, who had played the Vorlon's Inquistor, Lorien, and several other roles on Babylon 5. Biography A member of the Drakh race, Shiv'kala was a servant of the Shadows until the Shadows departed the galaxy in 2261. After leaving Zha'ha'dum for the last time, Shiv'kala was one of the Drakh who relocated to Centauri Prime. He and the other Drakh placed a keeper on Regent Virini, taking control of the Regent. Over the next year Shiv'kala became the primary Drakh leader on Centauri Prime. Under his direction a number of fusion bombs were placed on Centauri Prime to ensure the cooperation of the Regent. He also forced the Regent to carry out a number of orders designed to drive a wedge between the Centauri and the Interstellar Alliance. When the Narn and Drazi prepared to attack Centauri Prime, Shiv'kala forced the Regent to turn off the planetary defence grid and send the military away. This allowed the Narn and Drazi to launch a devastating attack on the Centauri homeworld. After the Regent died Shiv'kala then forced Londo Mollari to take on a keeper. He then made Londo give an urn to John Sheridan and Delenn with a keeper hidden within that was intended to be attached to their unborn child when the child reached 16 years of age. Over the next two decades Shiv'kala used the keeper to control Mollari and punish the elderly Centauri leader when the man defied him. In addition Shiv'kala used his telepathic abilities to influence Prime Minister Durla into preparing to lash out against the alliance. In 2278, after the Drakh attached the keeper to David Sheridan, Vir Cotto returned home to drive the Drakh from Centauri Prime. Vir helped expose the Drakh who had been hiding on Centauri Prime, resulting in the Centauri rising up to drive them from their homeworld. Durla was killed before he could order the attack against the Interstellar Alliance. Shiv'kala demanded that Londo order the attack, but Londo had enough and refused to do so. Shiv'kala then detonated the fusion bombs across Centauri Prime, causing a massive number of deaths and widespread devastation across the planet. Due to all the attention that had been drawn to the Drakh by Shiv'kala's actions, the remaining Drakh turned against Shiv'kala and exiled him from the Drakh Entire. He decided to remain on Centauri Prime and continue the dark legacy of the Shadows in the hope that the Drakh would beg him to come back. As the first part of his plan to remake Centauri Prime, Shiv'kala decided to kill the new Emperor Vir. Vir got Shiv'kala to reveal that he had spawned the keeper that had taken control of David Sheridan, at which point Michael Garibaldi came out of hiding to shoot the Drakh. Vir stopped Garibaldi from delivering the coup de grace. Telling Shiv'kala that Londo had him pegged as an arrogant man, Vir then blew Shiv'kala's head off with a PPG. With Shiv'kala dead, the keeper attached to David Sheridan died almost immediately afterwards, releasing David from Drakh control. Category:Babylon 5 Villains Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Murderer Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Arrogant Category:Deceased Category:Control Freaks Category:Extremists Category:Outcast Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful